


Number buddies- GRUMBO

by jazthefox16



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Grian - Freeform, Grian needs a hug, Hermitcraft - Freeform, IDEA as ikea, M/M, Mumbo - Freeform, No Smut, also grian gets shot, bloood, cat childern, gri gri is a child, homophobic parents and friends, i typed this on wattpad-, not really but you get my point-, phone, scar gets shot, unholy childern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazthefox16/pseuds/jazthefox16
Summary: grians lonely so he text his number buddie :')
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo, Grian/MumboJumbo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Number buddies- GRUMBO

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on wattpad so sorry for the format

I sigh whipping away some recent tears. I took a slight side glance at my phone what has been launched at my wall by me after the phone call i had with my parents. The people who raised me, 'loved' me and been with my just abandoned because i was gay and medically diagnose with depression, anxiety and light case OCD. I'm lucky enough i just moved into my small place before they cut off all ties with me because they wanted a 'normal' child. So this is how i ended up being 19 and on my own and trying to find a job. 

I saw a knife on the counter, how easy would it be to take my own life- no.... i can't show my family i'm the weak boy they think i am. Maybe i should contact my friends... oh wait.. they all said i was annoying and a fagg*t. My hand slowly reaches for my phone. There was this thing i herd of online where you take your phone number and on the last digit of your phone number and eiter +1 or -1. (i think that's how it works). My number is ***-***-***4, so i had 2 options. ***-***-***3 or ***-***-***5. I decided to go with ***-***-***5.

(AN, it saids you because its grians POV)

You: .. Hello! 😅

***-***-***5: Hi?

you: i know this is kinda weird but... were number buddies! I was also lonely and wanted someone to talk to :(.

***-***-***5: oh, well i have plenty of time to talk! Whats your name?

you: omg! tysm, i been having a really rough time and i just needed someone to talk to :'D. Anyways my name is grain!

you: grian* qwq

***-***-***5: haha, 'grain'. my name is mumbo jumbo but just called me mumbo.

you: kk mumbo! What time is it for you?

Mumboooo: Its,3am... help-

you: :o sameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Mumboooo: Where are you from? ( like country lol, not trying to be a stalker )

you: XD, i'm from England (an: i hope thats right qwq) 

Mumboooo: :0 me to!

you: :0

Mumbooo: :0

you: :0

Mumbooo: :0

you: :0

Mumbooo: :0

you: :0

Mumbooo: :0

you: :0

Mumbooo: :0

you: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/TH_CopEK8fs/hqdefault.jpg (feel free to look up theses links but there just some memes)

Mumbooo: http://static.guim.co.uk/sys-images/Guardian/Pix/pictures/2015/3/9/1425913988116/The-Great-Gatsby-2013-009.jpg

you: hehe thanks mumbo, i really needed a friend to talk to today since... alot of stuff happened.

Mumbooo: awww, no problem grian! Feel free to text me anytime, but may i ask what happened? You don't need to tell me but sometimes it helps to vent to someone, even online.

You: idk.... you will probably hate me..

Mumbooo: hey, as long it doesn't involve anything illegal then its fine >o<

you: ok be prepared for a hugeee rant

You: so, i turned 19 a few months ago and moved into my own place. My parents cut ties with me because i was medically diagnose with depression, anxiety, and minor OCD. They stated that they only want "normal" child and left. My friends also cut ties because i'm a "fagg*t" and they were super homophobic. I also think that's one of the reasons my parents cut ties is because i'm gay. And that's how i ended up alone at 19 with no friends or family. (sorry if you think i'm gross and you want to block me..)

Mumbooo: dam... 

Mumbooo: grian, please take care of yourself and don't let others get to you.

I stare in shock at my phone, he... he didn't block me yet or call me names!''

you: why haven't you blocked me yet or call me names?

Mumbooo: Well grian, 1) you seem like a amazing person and also super kind, 2: i have anxiety so i know somewhat how you feel and 3) i'm bi so i most deferentially aren't against your sexuality :)

Once again my eyes widen at the message. I've never meet anyone else that i knew was LGBTQ+! My school is super religious so that's probably why no one would come out. I pick up to text mumbo again

You: wow.... i never talked to someone i can relate to so much :0 (even online) 

Mumbooo: well now you do UWU, and i have a feeling were going to be close friends 

I think hes right!

You: MUMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mumbooo: morning grian :)

Me and mumbo have been talking for months. i'd say a month into talking we sent pictures on how we looked to each other. I open my photo to the screen shot of the conversation on that day.  
You: ;0 you have a mustache   
Mumbooo: heheh yeah   
You: ima snatch it ><  
Mumbooo: i- XD  
Mumboo: I really like your eyes ^^  
I still feel a slight blush go on my face even tho that conversation was months ago. I go back to the current chat and talk to him for a bit.  
You: eek sorry, I have to go to work now ><  
Mumbooo: same :p   
You: ttyl ^^  
I set my phone down and get ready. I shower, get dressed and leave.   
Once I arrived at the IDEA store I work at i clock in.   
"Hey scar and Cleo!" I greeted in a chirpy tone. "Hey G!"! Scar gives me a high five as he always does.   
The shift was going pretty normal until a loud bang happened. 2 men And 1 woman in black broke in holding guns. I squeal in surprise and fear.   
"GIVE US THE MONEY" they yelled at scar who was terrified. He attempted to open the register but failed out of nerve.   
BANG   
Scar goes limp on the floor... I can't move... he's dead... t-they fucking killed him. They shot another bullet at a few running customers. 'What can I do? What can I do?' Raced thew my mind. While they were looking else where I ran to- BANG   
Pain pierced threw my leg but that didn't stop me. My adrenaline kept me running until I made it into a bathroom. There I called the cops

"911, do you need police ambulances or firefighters?"

"p-police, ambulances"

"whats wrong?"

"i w-work at a idea store a-and there's a arm robbery going on... i been shot in the leg but i manged to get to a bathroom..'

"hang on sir, we are sending people over there right away, what IDEA story is it?"

"T-the one on ******* park, i have to go before they hear m-me"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The call ended, i want to call or text mumbo but my body is getting weaker. I hear sirens and yelling, theirs alot of blood. Every.....thing...is..going....blank .

b̷̡̖͚̾̽͊̀̒̃͌̏͒̋̏̑̔͘͠ę̴̨̡͕͎̦̹̣͓̆̈́̓̆̑̉̄̒̅͛͝͠ę̷̩̭̤̙͎̜̪̝̹̞̺͍̲͖̠̪͗̽̑̓̀͊̈̊͛̃̐͜͜p̵͚̯̊̀̔̽̅̏̽̂̚.̵͉͎̜̂̉̓̐͗̿͐͊͘͠.̴̯̖̙̬̪̣͇̺̦̳͙̱̖͔̣̫̒.̵̡̡̡͉͚̖̹͈̠͎͔̥͙̣͙̭͍͛̅͌̔́͛̒͗͝͝ͅͅ.̵̨̢̡̡͕̘̠̠͓̣͔̥̱͐̄͊̎̏͌̊ b̷̡̖͚̾̽͊̀̒̃͌̏͒̋̏̑̔͘͠ę̴̨̡͕͎̦̹̣͓̆̈́̓̆̑̉̄̒̅͛͝͠ę̷̩̭̤̙͎̜̪̝̹̞̺͍̲͖̠̪͗̽̑̓̀͊̈̊͛̃̐͜͜p̵͚̯̊̀̔̽̅̏̽̂̚.̵͉͎̜̂̉̓̐͗̿͐͊͘͠.̴̯̖̙̬̪̣͇̺̦̳͙̱̖͔̣̫̒.̵̡̡̡͉͚̖̹͈̠͎͔̥͙̣͙̭͍͛̅͌̔́͛̒͗͝͝ͅͅ.̵̨̢̡̡͕̘̠̠͓̣͔̥̱͐̄͊̎̏͌̊ b̷̡̖͚̾̽͊̀̒̃͌̏͒̋̏̑̔͘͠ę̴̨̡͕͎̦̹̣͓̆̈́̓̆̑̉̄̒̅͛͝͠ę̷̩̭̤̙͎̜̪̝̹̞̺͍̲͖̠̪͗̽̑̓̀͊̈̊͛̃̐͜͜p̵͚̯̊̀̔̽̅̏̽̂̚.̵͉͎̜̂̉̓̐͗̿͐͊͘͠.̴̯̖̙̬̪̣͇̺̦̳͙̱̖͔̣̫̒.̵̡̡̡͉͚̖̹͈̠͎͔̥͙̣͙̭͍͛̅͌̔́͛̒͗͝͝ͅͅ.̵̨̢̡̡͕̘̠̠͓̣͔̥̱͐̄͊̎̏͌̊ b̷̡̖͚̾̽͊̀̒̃͌̏͒̋̏̑̔͘͠ę̴̨̡͕͎̦̹̣͓̆̈́̓̆̑̉̄̒̅͛͝͠ę̷̩̭̤̙͎̜̪̝̹̞̺͍̲͖̠̪͗̽̑̓̀͊̈̊͛̃̐͜͜p̵͚̯̊̀̔̽̅̏̽̂̚.̵͉͎̜̂̉̓̐͗̿͐͊͘͠.̴̯̖̙̬̪̣͇̺̦̳͙̱̖͔̣̫̒.̵̡̡̡͉͚̖̹͈̠͎͔̥͙̣͙̭͍͛̅͌̔́͛̒͗͝͝ͅͅ.̵̨̢̡̡͕̘̠̠͓̣͔̥̱͐̄͊̎̏͌̊ .

I feel a source of life pierce threw my body. I flutter my eyes open and look around, noticing a few things. My parents and younger sister are standing there. Both of them have annoyed faces while my 14 year old sister has a extremely worried look. 

"GRIAN!" she yells causing me to whine. "oh sorry hehe."   
"Its fine Ally.." I glance at my leg seeing it patched up where the bullet wound is. Its wrapped up in a case. 

Eventually my parents drag my sister out leaving me alone with a doctor. He explains some stuff then leaves. I hear a buzz from my phone so i reach to grab it. 4 notification.. dam.(grians lonely ok?)

Mumbooo: hey gri ! >4:30 pm

Mumbooo: you ok? i usually come home to a spam by you LOL >4:47 pm

Mumbooo: Also did you hear there was a shooting at a IDEA store in my area, ik you work at one. <4:48 pm 

Mumbooo: ok, i'm really worried now g.... text me back when you see this so i can stop worrying < 12:37 am

I glance at the time seeing is 12:39 am, i text him back.

You: hey..

Mumbooo:OMG HI! ARRE YOU Ol

Mumboo: Ok*

You: i may or may not be at the hospitable😅😅😅😅😅😅😅 

Mumbooo: WHATTTTTT!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT HAPPEEND ARE YOPUI OK

You: grammar much, yeah i'm ok! just got shot in the leg

Mumboo: .. grian

You: yesssssss

Mumbooo: HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING THAT SO CAUSAL

You: ^^

Mumbooo: anyways what happened

You: wait you like near IDEA on ***** park

Mumbooo: yeah like 10 minutes? there was a shooting there- wait

You: :O I WORK THERE (thats how i got hurt :') ) BUT WE LIVE SO CLOSE BSNHDHHYBERER

Mumbooo: EDUIEIIBDIEBIYDBG(EGYDYYV*DI*VERDVUERDV*ER*YVFREDF*FER

You: IKDU#HVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUIOEHNCUOHBEOBVIVWIVECDBUOCENICCBUIDWBUOCNNINIPCENICNIWNICNIWENIOCNHIOWRNOCNWRNHICJIOWRJICRWNJICRNJIWENCNONONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCROWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWCBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNWERIOWEROWEROWEROWEROCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Mumbooo: Can i visit you in the hospitable (an, GRIAN STARTED TO ANIME BLUSH) 

You: sure visitor hours are 9 am to 8 pm 

Mumbooo: want Shrek plush or something XD

You: what? XD why a Shrek plush out of all things you could have named.

Mumbooo: flowers are for basic bitches UWU

You: did you just assume how basic i am?

Mumbooo: yes

You: i'm offended :,). Anyways i have to sleep see you to tomorrow.

Mumbooo: yeah.. see you tomorrow 

When mumbo arrived the next day he bought a Shrek plushy as promised. Him and grian talked for hours and when mumbo asked " hey gri, when you can leave the hospitable wanna catch dinner with me?"

..

"id love that"

"AND THAT'S KIDS HOW I MEANT YOUR FATHER AND MY HUSBAND OF 5 YEARS'' Grian said to his furry 'kids'. "was that necessary love?"

"very"

Grian pulled mumbo into a kiss as there cat children watched

**Author's Note:**

> i bet there are ALOT of mistakes


End file.
